Produits d'exploitation
by dry1410
Summary: Le principe de ce recueil est simple : vos scénarios, vos idées, et moi qui brode par dessus.
1. Gay Pride

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Bienvenu pour le premier texte de ce recueil ! Ici vous retrouverez tout les textes aux scénarios qui ne sont pas de moi. Ce texte-ci provient de la looooongue liste de **Sunwings** qui a l'air de beaucoup apprécier nous exploiter pour du Thélthazar. Le scénar est assez simple ; d'ailleurs, tout est dans le titre, et bien sûr, c'est un AU. Je ne sais que penser de ce que j'en ai fait, mais en tout cas j'ai écrit plus de deux fois plus que ne l'imaginais en me lançant là dedans._

 _Bref ! Trêve de bavardage et place au texte !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Gay Pride_**

* * *

Théo regrettait un peu sa promesse. Il n'était pas du genre à s'afficher. Or aller à cette parade, c'était un peu se dévoiler au monde, montrer une part de lui qu'il gardait pour lui par pudeur. Mais une promesse est une promesse et il ne serait pas lui s'il ne s'y tenait pas. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé lui arracher ce serment.  
Il se revoyait encore dans leur appartement, sur leur canapé. Il zappait de chaîne en chaîne sur la télévision, désespérant trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, tandis que Balthazar – son amant au nom unique en son genre, à l'image de son porteur – lisait un livre, la tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme brun avait fini par poser le livre contre sa poitrine, trop déconcentré pour lire à cause de son petit ami qui jouait avec ses longues mèches, diffusant des ondes apaisantes dans tout son corps. L'homme aux yeux bleus souriait légèrement à cette réaction, le regard distraitement posé sur le poste diffusant des clips musicaux. La quiétude de ce moment fut brisée par Balthazar qui prit la parole.

-Dis ?

Son petit ami grogna en guise de réponse, ce qu'il interpréta comme un encouragement à continuer.

-Tu viendras à la Gay Pride avec moi cette année ?

Théo s'était figé d'étonnement, cessant ses caresses ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de son amant.

-Tu ne fais pas parti de l'organisation ?

En effet, Balthazar, très sensible aux problèmes de la communauté LGBT, était un membre actif d'une association lutant pour le droit de choisir son identité et son orientation amoureuse et sexuelle. Balthazar y consacrait la majeure partie de son temps libre, et s'épanouissait particulièrement dans l'action d'information et de sensibilisation des enfants et des adolescents. Le positionnement de cette association la plaçait invariablement en coorganisatrice (avec les politiques locaux plus ou moins convaincus) et Balthazar se portait toujours volontaire.

-Pas si tu veux bien venir, lui répondit l'intéressé. Ils sont assez nombreux pour pouvoir se passer de moi et j'aimerais bien en profiter pour passer la journée avec mon petit ami. Comme ça je pourrais enfin te présenter à tout le monde. Tu sais, ils disent tous que tu n'es qu'une invention, une excuse pour repousser toutes les avances, depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble et qu'ils ne te voient pas.

-Parce que tu reçois des avances ? Répondit ledit petit ami.

-Parfois, mais t'as aucune raison d'être jaloux et ce n'est pas le sujet. N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation.

-Comment ça ? Répondit-il contrarié. J'apprends que tu te fais draguer et je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux ?

Balthazar se redressa en soupirant et s'approcha de son amant. Il lui agrippa les cheveux derrière la tête pour tourner celle-ci vers lui.

-J'ai pas dis que tu n'avais pas le droit, reprit-il, quelque peu agacé, juste qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi l'être. Et puis tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une scène pour si peu ?

L'homme aux cheveux noir grommela, mais se laissa convaincre par le baiser que lui donna son amant et qu'il se fit un plaisir d'approfondir, serrant contre lui ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Mais trop vite à son goût, il se fit légèrement repousser.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela-t-il.

Théo se sépara complètement de son petit ami en soupirant. Il n'aura jamais la paix tant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse convenable.

-J'en sais rien Balth. Je n'aime pas trop m'afficher comme ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça ! C'est aussi pour soutenir tout ceux qui sont comme nous ou juste différents de la majorité et qui se cache par peur des regards des autres. C'est pour changer la vison qu'a le monde sur tous ceux qui ne sont pas hétéro, pour qu'on cesse de nous considérer comme une minorité négligeable ou comme des anomalies.

Anomalie. Le visage de Balthazar s'était assombrit au moment de prononcer ce mot. Il ne l'avait pas choisit au hasard et Théo le savait. C'était ainsi que tous l'avaient nommé, son père y compris, lorsqu'il avait révélé son attirance, autant dirigé vers les femmes que les hommes. Il avait trouvé beaucoup de réconfort en trouvant l'association pour laquelle il militait désormais, rencontrant d'autres personnes comme lui. Théo comprenait que c'était important pour lui de s'affirmer. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait se montrer avec son petit copain en public.

-S'il te plaît Théo, repris le jeune homme brun, juste cette année. Après si ça ne plais vraiment pas je ne te le redemanderais pas, c'est promit.

L'homme aux yeux bleus soupira à nouveau. Il hésitait égoïstement, mais puisque son compagnon y tenait vraiment, il pouvait faire l'effort d'accepter. Et comment pouvait-il résister à ces yeux couleur chocolat qui le suppliaient ? Il indiqua donc de la tête son assentiment, ce qui fit bondir de joie son amant. Ce dernier se jeta à son cou, lui prouvant qu'il avait fait le bon choix, à sa plus grande satisfaction immédiate.

Mais sur le point de plonger dans la mêlé, il ne se sentait plus aussi triomphant. Il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, et ne savait s'il fallait s'avancer. Balthazar s'était éloigné un instant, le laissant en plan au bord de la foule, indécis. Il parcourait une fois de plus du regard la masse de gens arborant des peintures arc-en-ciel sur leurs drapeaux, leur joues et même pour certains homme, sur le torses. Ils avaient écrit leur fierté d'être ce qu'ils étaient sur leurs pancartes et leurs vêtements. Il ne savait comment aborder cette foule joyeuse et bariolé.

Tout à coup il senti une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête et reconnu son amant. Il avait l'air excité comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction, ses joues légèrement roses attendrissant son amant. Il lui sourit largement, semblant être inconscient du malaise de son petit ami.

-Aller viens je vais te présenter ! Lui dit-il en le tirant en direction de l'assemblée.

Théo qui s'était senti gêné tout d'abord de tenir la main de son amant devant tout le monde, resserra sa prise, s'accrochant à lui tel un naufrager à une planche de bois, craignant de se perdre dans cette foule étrange. Le brun héla deux jeunes femmes un peu plus loin, chargées de mini drapeaux arc-en-ciel, de spray de colorants pour cheveux et de maquillages.

\- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt Bob ! On se demandait si tu allais bien venir ! Dit celle qui avait des cheveux verts, probablement une perruque.

Il leur fit la bise sans lâcher la main de Théo, ce qui rassura ce dernier autant que cela l'embarrassait, surtout que le regard des deux femmes dont il n'avait pas retenu les noms se tournait vers lui avec une lueur de curiosité.

-Tu dois être le fameux Théo ! Dit la seconde qui n'avait fait d'autre folie que d'accrocher un petit drapeau à son chignon en lui tendant sa main.

-Fameux ? Questionna-t-il.

-Bob nous parle de toi à longueur de temps, fit la première en serrant à son tour sa main, particulièrement depuis que tu lui as dit que tu venais, ajouta-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Théo se senti soudain embarrassé par ce que cela révélait, et il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'on lui dise qu'il rougissait. Balthazar à ses cotés, semblait dans le même état, se grattant pensivement le crâne.

-J'en parle pas tant que ça, si ? Dit-il d'un air incertain.

-Si tu le dit, répondit cheveux-vert, le surnom que Théo lui donnait dans sa tête. Bon, ça vous dit des drapeaux ? Vous voulez un maquillage ?

Balthazar prit un des petits drapeaux et accepta avec enthousiasme de se faire peindre la bannière colorée sur les joues et le front. Théo, pour sa part, laissa l'une des jeunes filles lui dessiner de même sur une seule joue, surtout pour faire plaisir à son amant qui insistait pour qu'il ait au moins une chose en rapport avec la journée. Puis les deux femmes leur souhaitèrent de bien s'amuser et s'en allèrent rejoindre la tête du cortège qui partirait bientôt. Le jeune homme brun tira son compagnon dans la foule, la parcourant et saluant quelques personnes puis le signal du départ fut lancé et la masse de manifestant les emporta dans sa mêlé, un char diffusant de la musique électro quelques mètres en arrière.

La marche en elle-même resta floue dans la mémoire de Théo. La seule chose dont il se rappelait s'était de ne pas avoir lâché un instant Balthazar. Il l'avait même pris par la taille à un moment donné pour se rapprocher de lui. Il se souvenait du sourire éblouissant que lui avait offert son petit ami avant de passer également un bras dans son dos. Il se rappelait avoir songé que cela valait la peine de s'exposer ainsi rien que pour voir la joie sur ses traits. Puis ils finirent par arriver sur la place où se dérouleraient le reste des festivités. Un officiel monta sur le podium et commença son discourt en remerciant tout ceux qui avaient participé à l'organisation de l'évènement et en lançant des fleurs à des gens qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et dont il n'avait rien à faire. Seule la fin lui semblait sonner juste.

-Bien entendu, je ne peux oublier pourquoi nous somme tous réuni ici et maintenant. Je vous demande de montrer au monde que vous êtes des êtres humains et qu'en tant que tel, votre vie a autant de valeur qu'une autre. Vous avez le droit d'être vous-même, d'aimer la personne de votre choix et de le clamer haut et fort. Personne n'a le droit de vous rejeter, de vous persécuter, ou pire encore, d'attenter à votre vie pour cela. Le chemin vers l'égalité est encore long mais jamais nous ne devons baisser les bras. Il s'agit de vos vies et des vies de celles et ceux qui viendront après nous.

Théo se mit à applaudir de concert avec tous ceux présents sur la place gigantesque. Il se savait incapable de s'impliquer autant que son compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas honnêtement dénigrer l'utilité de leurs implications. Mais il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec son job de flic. Interrompant ses réflexions, un groupe se mit à jouer de la musique sur la scène délaissée par les officiels et son petit ami le tira à la rencontre d'un groupe de personnes parmi lesquels il reconnu quelques personnes déjà salué auparavant par son conjoint. Théo avait eu des appréhensions à l'idée de devoir discuter avec tant de gens, mais Balthazar soutien la plupart des conversations, et il n'eu plus qu'à supporter les regards curieux et quelques questions polies des connaissances de son petit ami.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa ainsi et Théo se sentait de plus en plus détendu, simplement heureux de passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voyait du coin de l'œil des gens danser au pied du podium au rythme de la musique qui s'y jouait, et il était reconnaissant à Balthazar de ne pas l'avoir entraîné là dedans. Le temps passait, et il ne savait trop comment il se retrouva à enlacer Balthazar en pleine conférence avec une dizaine de personnes, et à sourire comme un idiot, bêtement ravi de le tenir dans ses bras et de l'écouter déblatérer. La fin de l'évènement approchait et petit à petit l'esplanade se vida. Balthazar lui proposa de rentrer à leur tour et ils s'en allèrent cote à cote. Théo ne pouvait s'empêche de jeter des coups d'œil à son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quoi ? Sursauta Théo.

Son petit ami les fit stopper en pleine rue, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis qu'on a quitté la place, alors je me demande ce qu'il y a.

Théo regarda son petit ami, bien en face cette fois et senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il le trouvait beau avec sa barbe finement taillé, ses cheveux brun mi-long, ses yeux marrons si expressif. Même la peinture qui avait coulé sur ses joues et son front ne pouvait ternir son charme. Théo aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il senti les mots lui échapper une fois de plus. Alors il s'approcha et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire, toute la passion et la tendresse que sa simple présence éveillait en lui. Il le senti enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et répondre avec la même énergie. Lorsqu'ils daignèrent séparer leur lèvres de quelques centimètre ils étaient essoufflés et étourdis autant pas l'alcool ingurgité que par le manque d'oxygène.

-Je t'aime.

Un murmure, trois syllabes, trois mots, une émotion. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire chavirer le cœur de Balthazar. Il recula un peu plus, pour pouvoir fixer les yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été de son amant, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu me le dis si rarement, souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. C'était une constatation, la preuve de la signification que ses trois petits mots, si simples d'apparence, avaient pour eux. Ils le comprenaient tout deux. Ils se comprenaient. Ils étaient jeunes, mais ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà bien assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils voulaient affronter ensembles ce que la vie leur réserverait.

Les deux amants, dans la rue, d'un accord tacite, reprirent leur route, pressés de se retrouver seuls afin de pouvoir se prouver de bien d'autres manières à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plut ! Moi je me suis tout de même beaucoup éclaté à le faire.  
_

 _Avant de partir pour de bon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti, je trouve que même les critiques sont encourageantes lorsqu'elles sont justes. Alors lâchez-vous !_


	2. Concert

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà une autre idée de Sun. Mais cette fois elle me l'a extorqué contre des photos de Mika (la fourbe) qu'elle a pu voir en concert (pleur parce qu'elle-même n'a toujours pas pu le faire). Bref ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à faire cet OS là parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup galéré à décrire de la musique. Et puis comme toujours je me suis mise à douter de ce texte, trouvant que je ne transmettait pas ce que je voulais et ... Enfin, à un moment faut arrêter de s'apitoyer et juste attendre vos retours. Et pour qu'il y ait des retours il vaut mieux que je vous laisse lire ce que j'ai fait._

 _Alors bonne lectures._

* * *

 _ **Concert**_

* * *

C'était Balthazar qui avait voulu y aller, à ce concert. Il avait insisté auprès de Théo, son colocataire pour qu'il l'accompagne. Théo était un type à l'air grincheux et peu commode, mais en le connaissant un peu mieux, on découvrait une personne digne d'être connu. Il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre au quotidien mais c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en toute occasion, ce que Balthazar avait vite découvert et qui selon lui permettait de supporter tout ses défauts. Il n'avait donc pas eu à beaucoup insister pour que son ami vienne avec lui.

Théo de son coté, ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Il n'était pas très porté sur la musique. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, sans comprendre l'engouement qu'elle suscitait chez certains. Il y en avait bien sûr des chansons qu'il préférait à d'autres, mais il les oubliait dès qu'il ne les entendait plus régulièrement. Cela étant, il appréciait la musique car lorsque Balthazar l'écoutait, il ne le noyait pas sous son bavardage incessant, et ça lui changeait agréablement. Alors il avait accepté et puis il n'avait pu dire non à la mine suppliante de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cédait à chaque fois à ses désirs lorsqu'il prenait cet air, ni pourquoi son visage s'illuminant alors qu'il acquiesçait lui avait retourné les entrailles.

Heureusement pour lui, le groupe que son ami voulait voir ne lui déplaisait pas. Il appréciait l'énergie qui se dégageait de leurs morceaux. Mais il était souvent dérouté par le mélange de genres et de langues qui semblait faire leur particularité. Il avait fini par se résigner à attendre la soirée fatidique avec appréhension, puisqu'il ne revenait jamais sur une parole.

C'est ainsi que Théo se retrouva à poireauter devant la salle de concert avec Balthazar, à attendre qu'on veuille bien leur ouvrir les portes. L'homme aux yeux bleus, ayant peu de patience, se distrayait en écoutant le brun qui, comme à son habitude, tenait à lui seul la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Théo laissa ses pensées dériver et ne revint au présent que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Quoi ?

\- Ça alors ! Se mit à rire Balthazar. Mais où étais-tu parti ?

-Désolé je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je voulais savoir si ça te dérange si on va dans la fosse ?

L'expression de Théo dû parler pour lui car son colocataire reprit immédiatement.

-Allez s'il te plaît ! C'est beaucoup plus marrant que de rester dans les gradins.

Fichue figure adorable ! En le regardant il senti toutes ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas tenir tête à ces yeux chocolat. Théo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, acceptant ainsi la proposition de Balthazar. Ce dernier ayant parfaitement compris le message implicite le remercia assez chaudement pour que Théo se sente temporairement satisfait, même s'il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il ne montrait presque jamais quand il était heureux, ou même simplement satisfait.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et la foule les poussa tout deux dans l'antre dédiée à la débauche sonore. Balthazar emporta son ami dans le vaste espace au pied de la scène qui se remplissait lentement. Et à nouveau l'ennui s'empara du second, apaisé par le verbiage du premier. Les gens s'entassèrent autour d'eux, poussant les deux colocataires à se rapprocher, à la fois pour s'éloigner de la masse mais aussi pour que l'un puisse entendre l'autre. Car si Théo feignait de ne pas l'écouter, il faisait attention à ce que lui racontait le brun, et leur proximité lui donnait une agréable chaire de poule.

Les lumières qui furent coupée, écourta le babillage de son colocataire et la première partie du concert commença. Le groupe qui prit possession de la scène, n'était pas mauvais objectivement, mais Théo n'accrocha pas. Les morceaux interprétés était de ceux qu'il écoutait sans que cela lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Mais au vu de l'air satisfait de Balthazar, ce devait être tout de même intéressant comme musique. Théo dû prendre son mal en patience, ce qui ne fut pas facile, mais il profita que son ami soit concentré pour le détailler. Il essayait de comprendre cet élan nouveau qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Balthazar était un homme plutôt grand, autant que Théo du moins. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, il était peu musclé, et plutôt mince, mais avait les épaules assez bien proportionnées pour qu'aucun doute ne plane sur sa condition d'homme. Il portait ses cheveux brun longs, de tel façon que leur douce ondulations était visible. Il avait la peau si pale qu'on se demandait s'il avait jamais vu le soleil dans sa vie. Ses yeux, d'un marron plutôt ordinaire, brillaient constamment d'émotion. Curiosité, chagrin, joie … tout se lisait en eux. Mais bien souvent, son colocataire n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il y voyait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne senti pas le temps passer et refit surface alors que la salle applaudissait poliment la sortie du groupe inconnu. Théo, surprit, suivit brièvement le mouvement avant de laisser retomber ses bras les long de son corps. Il vit du coin de l'œil Balthazar lui jeter un bref regard avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la scène dont le décor, qui jusque là avait été masqué, se dévoilait, à moitié caché dans la pénombre. Apparut alors au centre, une projection. Une fille étrange accompagnée d'un violoncelle.

Une première note, un long vibrato. La salle devint silencieuse, suspendu à ce son. Deuxième note, deuxième vibrato. Puis un enchaînement de notes. Une mélodie grave et gracieuse parait naître sous les doigts virtuels. Elle s'achève sur un nouveau vibrato grave. Guitare, basse, clavier et batterie s'ajoutent lorsque la mélodie se tait, telle une menace, alors que de la fumée rouge envahit l'espace derrière la jeune fille. La scène s'illumine également de rouge au rythme pulsatif des instruments, révélant les musiciens, bien réels eux. La fille lève son archet en l'air et comme pour repousser l'intimidation, et reprend sa mélodie. C'était la liberté volant aux dessus des pièges tendus, la pureté s'élevant au dessus des vices. C'était beau.

Théo en oublia la salle bondé et laissa la mélodie enchanteresse enrouler ses vrilles autour de lui. Il laissa le violoncelle l'enfermer avec lui dans la cage formé par les autres instruments. Prisonnier volontaire du son ensorceleur, il ne pouvait que retenir son souffle, attendre chaque seconde comme si elles étaient importantes. A présent la violoncelliste reculait dans son décor virtuel, déroulant inlassablement sa mélodie, des coups de poing dans les barreaux, une résistance fascinante. Petit à petit, on ne su plus qui jouait la mélodie et qui tissait le piège, comme si les accorts envoûtants de l'instrument à corde les avaient tous ralliés à lui. La dernière partie fut une mélodie grandiose à l'image des paysages vertigineux qui défilaient toujours sur la projection.

Théo n'avait jamais été aussi captivé en musique que par ces quelques minutes. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines en rythme. Son souffle se faisait court. Les notes l'enveloppaient avec une douceur séductrice et l'avait tiré de sa torpeur. Il prenait conscience de son propre corps comme jamais et en même temps se sentait détaché de lui, emmené vers les cieux par les arabesques musicales. L'arrivé des deux chanteurs du groupe pour une première chanson électrique le ramena sur terre sans relâcher son cœur qui se délectait enfin de la musique qu'il entendait. Pour la première fois il l'écoutait avec attention.

Il passa tout le concert dans cette euphorie qui rendit le monde autour de lui à la fois lus vif et plus flou. Il savait où il était mais les chants énergiques le lui faisait oublier. Il voyait très souvent le chanteur plonger dans la foule, cette dernière le portant tel un morceau de bois flottant au dessus d'une mer agité. Théo lui avait sombré, attiré dans les profondeurs de lui-même par le chant semblable à ceux des sirènes, et dans les abysses de son cœur, le temps se détraquait complètement. Parfois il se surprit à avoir passé une chanson entière sans s'en rappeler, et parfois il entendait chaque note résonner dans son crâne. De nombreuses fois, pris dans la masse, il effleura Balthazar, ce qui lui donnait des fourmillements dans la nuque.

Lorsque la fin du concert sonna, il fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Hébété, il vit la foule autour d'eux s'agiter pour rejoindre la sortie, grondant de commentaires enthousiastes.

-Alors ? Comment tu as trouvé ça ?

La voix de son ami acheva de le faire émerger. Il grommela un vague « pas mal » qui fit rire son colocataire.

-Pas mal ? Chez toi ça veux dire que t'as adoré. Je t'avais bien dit que ça te plairait !

Ils s'extirpèrent de la cohue et prirent le chemin de leur appartement sous le bavardage surexcité du brun. Son ami ne pu empêcher un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres devant son air de gamin. Théo passa tout le trajet à l'écouter d'une oreille distraite et à se demander pourquoi les battements de son cœur ne ralentissaient pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur appartement. Il se mit à fixer le dos de son colocataire qui cherchait ses clefs. Et son cœur s'emballa de plus bel.

Il entra à la suite de son ami, et alors que Balthazar refermait la porte, il s'approcha de lui. Le brun se retourna et eu un sursaut en le voyant aussi proche. Mais il ne recula pas. Théo, encore enivré de sa soirée, s'approcha un peu plus. Balthazar écarquilla les yeux dans une expression qu'il ne su déchiffrer. De la peur peut-être. Mais il ne reculait toujours pas. Alors Théo cessa d'hésiter et pris son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes avec une douceur qu'il ignorait détenir. Un frisson parcouru son échine à ce contacte éphémère.

Troublé il se reculait quand deux mains agrippèrent son col et il se senti tiré en avant. Sa bouche rencontra à nouveau celle chaude de Balthazar. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, la poitrine comprimée. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Mais il ne voulait plus quitter cette chaleur qu'il sentait sous ses lèvres. Il le poussa contre la porte pour trouver contre elle un semblant d'équilibre, rendant le baiser encore plus vertigineux. Ses mains glissèrent vers les omoplates du brun qui expira en tremblant contre lui. Leurs bouches dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans une valse frénétique. Leurs cœurs battaient la mesure du chant de leurs souffles erratiques.

Enfin, complètement à bout de souffle, il relâcha son étreinte. Avant d'être à nouveau rattrapé pour jouer en duo une symphonie de plaisir.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà !  
_

 _Maintenant, je vous supplie à genoux de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Mais je vous fait aussi des bisous et des câlins. A tous. Oui._

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Succube

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Nous nous retrouvons sur ce recueil pour un petit défi très sympas de Sun. Pour ceux qui ne saurai pas, sur twitter, Sun à décider de faire des pairing en tirant au sort les deux personnages et celui qui avait demandé ce tirage devait faire une fic dessus (ou un dessin). Il y a eu quelques monstruosités qui sont sorties du lot mais moi j'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur Enoch et Arcana. Je vous laisse juger du résultat même si personnellement je sui plutôt contente de mon texte._

 _Alors bonne lecture !_

 _Ps : Merci à Yuma Kurotsuki pour sa review en guest !  
_

* * *

 **Succube**

Des larmes. Elles coulent le long de ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré auparavant. Jamais on ne montrait une telle faiblesse dans l'Église des Ténèbres. Mais la mort l'emportait. Littéralement. L'immense météore aurait raison de sa force physique. La mission qu'elle s'était donné, embrocher celui qu'elle aimait pour détruire la Mort, aurait raison de sa force mentale. Ce combat serait le dernier. Et il lui ferait tout perdre. Alors elle ne retenait plus rien, ni ses larmes, ni la force de son coup.

Sa lance s'enfonça dans le corps à la peau si blême que la possession de la mort elle-même ne l'avait pas rendue plus pale. Alors que le demi-diable déchaînait sa voix de dément, Arcana accompagna la chute de ce qui n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, la serrant contre elle en souvenir de l'âme chérie qui l'habitait. La comète réchauffait sensiblement l'air autour d'eux, mais elle se sentait glacée, dénuée de la chaleur propre à la vie. Elle respirait encore, mais elle n'était déjà plus, fondue dans les ténèbres de l'oubli.

« Pauvre, pauvre enfant. »

Cette voix … elle semblait la reconnaître. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Elle n'aspirait qu'à rester plongée dans l'ombre d'une douce amnésie.

« Tant de talent gâché, c'est si dommage. »

Mais quelle enquiquineuse cette voix. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser en paix se fondre dans le néant ? Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus ressentir, ne plus être.

« Et une beauté pareille, c'est un véritable sacrilège. »

Exaspérée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans d'autres. Morts, mais terriblement reconnaissables. Si beau lorsqu'ils étaient plein de vie, brillants d'intelligence et de vivacité, même au plus proche de la fin. Et maintenant si vides, atrocement vide. Tout comme elle.

Elle se tourna sur le dos dans un effort surhumain. Elle vit campé au dessus d'elle un homme vaguement familier.

-Bonjour belle guerrière ! Ravis de vous voir encore un peu vivante !

-Qui … Éructa-t-elle étouffée d'avoir respiré des cendres et brisée par le chagrin.

-Qui suis-je ? Allons ! C'est une question bien trop banale pour une créature aussi exceptionnelle que toi.

Elle fronça des sourcils un instant, sûre d'avoir déjà vu la forme de ce visage. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il s'accroupit près de sa tête, retournant ce qui lui restait d'attention vers les orbites morts.

-Vous êtes le père de Balthazar, murmura-t-elle.

Un rire s'éleva au dessus-elle.

-Bien, tu en vaux certainement la peine.

Elle se senti attrapée avec délicatesse et fermeté par des bras aussi chaud qu'un feu de cheminé. Elle se senti soulevée du sol et éloignée du champ de batail dévasté. S'il lui était resté de l'énergie elle aurait protesté, crié, hurlé pour qu'on ne l'emmène pas. S'il lui était resté de l'énergie elle se serait débattue et battue avec rage pour rester là où était tombé son aimé.

Impuissante elle ne pu que fermer les yeux et sombrer dans son chagrin, priant pour que la mort – la vraie – la trouve et ait pitié d'elle.

Brulure.

Elle était plongé dans du feu liquide. Il était sur sa peau. Il s'insinuait en elle, dans son ventre, ses poumons, ses yeux. Elle souffrait. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur de son cœur. Une égratignure, une écharde dans la main. Rien. Le feu, n'était rien.

Ou si, plutôt, il était quelque chose. Elle le senti fondre dans ses veines, lui redonner de la vigueur. Il fit fondre ses muscles, comme un forgeron faisait fondre le métal pour le transformer en lame redoutable. Il lui redonnait son souffle, lui rendait la vie. Une énergie formidable la parcourait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un monde de flammes.

-Heureux de voir que le rituel aie marché.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le père du mage debout à quelques pas d'elle. Une sensation étrange à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit lever la main. Elle remarqua brièvement que sa peau paraissait plus foncée. Lorsqu'elle tata son crâne elle senti d'étranges formations qui en sortaient. Elle lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Elle se redressa et quitta le foyer ardent qui formait sa couche, quittant la fournaise. Elle posa les pieds sur le tapis qui semblait doux et soyeux sous ses pieds nu. En quittant le brasier elle put enfin détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle était. On aurait dit une chambre d'un riche seigneur. Il y avait quelques meubles finement manufacturés, un lustre luxueux, et aux murs des tableaux. Le seul détail dissonant était son lit de feu. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue à la hauteur du diable, celui-ci la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers un miroir sur pied.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre que la créature aux cotés du démon dans le reflet était elle. Sa peau était devenue plus foncée, un peu grise. Au dessus pendait ce qui restait de son armure de paladine, les lambeaux de tissus dépassant. Mais le changement le plus perturbant était plus haut. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, et sur sa tête de grandes cornes tordues dépassaient en larges volutes de derrière son crâne. Elle resta ébahie quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle en se dégageant de la poigne du diable pour s'approcher de la surface réfléchissante.

-Je t'ai arrachée à la mort et fait de toi une succube, dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle. Tu as désormais plus de pouvoir grâce à moi.

-Et quel en est le prix ?

Il rit à nouveau, visiblement satisfait.

-J'était sûr que tu étais une femme intelligente. Le prix à payer est que tu es désormais à moi. Tu m'appartiens.

-Et si je préférais mourir ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir au démon.

Tout à coup, la main de celui-ci se plaça sur sa gorge. Elle n'avait même pas capté le mouvement, bien qu'elle senti que ses capacités de perceptions aient été démultipliés. Malgré tout, son cœur n'avait pas raté un battement, ne s'était pas accéléré. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Alors dans ce cas là je peux t'éliminer immédiatement. Mais pense à tout ce que t'offre cette nouvelle chance. Tout ce dont tu rêve à ta portée.

Elle réfléchit un certain temps. Ses paroles n'étaient pas dénuées de sens. Mais quitte à retarder ses retrouvailles avec son aimé, autant venger celui-ci.

-Je reste, répondit-elle, mais seulement si vous me faites une promesse.

-Une promesse ? Répondit le diable en resserrant ses doigts sur sa gorge. N'oublie pas que face à moi tu n'es qu'un petit poussin. Alors ne pousse pas ton destin.

-Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tuer Balthazar.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de penser que ton existence vaut plus que celle de mon fils.

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez très attaché à lui et vous avez besoin de moi sinon vous n'auriez pas dépensé du temps et de l'énergie pour me ramener. C'est effectivement un coup de poker, mais peu m'importe que vous vous débarrassiez de moi. Je ne reste pas si je ne peux lui ôter la vie

La prise sur son cou se comprima un peu plus, mais elle ne broncha pas, se contenta de fixer, à travers le miroir, les yeux rouge de l'être à l'apparence faussement humaine qui la tenait. Leur petit jeu d'opposition dura un certain temps, suffisamment pour que le manque d'oxygène fasse danser des points noir dans la vision de l'ancienne paladine. Brusquement elle se retrouvera plaquée au sol, sur le tapis, bloqué par le corps du démon.

-Fort bien poussin, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avec une certaine volupté, tu auras la vie de Balthazar mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter pleinement de ce qui est à moi. Or, je te l'ai dis, m'appartiens.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Arcana senti de longs crocs frôler sa gorge avant de plonger dans sa chaire. Étrangement cela ne fut pas désagréable, son nouveau corps de succube répondant à l'appel de la luxure déferlant dans ses veines, tel le feu de l'enfer. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment d'elle.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que le diable satisfait l'avait abandonnée, elle s'était recroquevillée sur son lit de flammes, celles-ci la réchauffant agréablement telle une chaude couverture de laine. Elle était prostrée, seule face à ses émotions, ravageant un peu plus son âme à chaque seconde. Il y avait le deuil, bien sûr, le chagrin de la pire perte de sa vie. Mais la colère aussi était également là. Elle enrageait. Sa haine envers les aventuriers grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait. Certes, ils avaient sauvé son aimé, mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, s'ils ne s'étaient pas mêlés à toute cette histoire, jamais son chemin n'aurait croisé celui de l'Intendant. Jamais elle n'en serait tombée amoureuse et le malheur qui l'accablait désormais n'existerait simplement pas.

Elle savait que sa rage était déraisonné, qu'il était injuste de diriger son ire vers eux. Mais voilà, elle les voulait morts, réduits en charpie, à l'état de poussière, dont ils n'auraient jamais dû s'extraire. Et plus que tout elle voulait en être responsable, bien qu'elle soit probablement incapable de s'occuper des quatre. C'est pourquoi elle s'estimait satisfaite d'avoir obtenu du démon de pouvoir tuer sa progéniture le moment venu. Avec un peu de chance le paladin de la lumière qui l'accompagnait comme un fidèle clébard s'interposerait et elle pourrait l'anéantirai lui aussi. Cela détruirait le cœur du premier à partir. Oh oui ! Qu'ils soufrent un peu comme elle souffrait. Et sans ses deux chefs, les deux derniers s'effondreraient.

-Mon poussin ? Es-tu là ?

Elle se redressa, nue, n'ayant pas prit la peine de se rhabiller. En attendant de pouvoir exécuter ses plans, elle pouvait s'alanguir dans la sensualité du diable qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Un millénaire pouvait passer qu'elle n'oublierait pas.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
_

 _On se retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour de l'exploitation avec deux Manninddha !_


	4. Se jetter à l'eau

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Et voilà un Manninddha dont l'idée de base vient de Little Dévil (aka mon ami-ennemie préférée) d'où sa présence dans ce recueil. Je suis HYPER contente de l'avoir enfin fini parceque je l'ai commencé il y a quoi ? Un mois à peu près ? Bref, j'en suis assez contente, mais je ne l'ai pas trop relu, donc veuillez pardonner les immondes fautes et tournures de phrases incompréhensibles qui pourraient subsister dans ce texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Se jeter à l'eau**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Manni voyageait avec les compagnons de Théo et celui-ci. Il n'avait pas compris comment s'était passé la réconciliation entre l'inquisiteur et les trois aventuriers, surtout avec le mage. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup en vouloir au guerrier, digérant mal de s'être laissé ainsi manipulé. Bob avait emmené l'elfe boire dans une taverne, après leur mission, semblant oublier qu'en un sens, lui aussi les avait manipulés. Et quand il en avait fait la remarque au mage, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas la même chose, que lui, ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, donc que c'était moins grave, et puis que ce n'était pas vraiment de la manipulation, mais plutôt un mensonge. Enfin, en gros. Parce que l'érudit lui avait sorti un discours interminable, essayant de lui expliquer la complexité des relations qui régissaient le groupe. Il n'avait rien compris, moitié parce que Bob utilisait des mots alambiqués, moitié parce qu'ils avaient déjà tout deux bien bu.

Il était parti le premier, regagnant son logement pour dormir. Le lendemain, il avait béni sa potion anti-gueule de bois, une espèce de tisane dont l'effet était fulgurant. Alors qu'il sirotait les dernières goutes de son remède, il avait jeté un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite pièce qu'était son antre de Castelblanc. Et sans avoir rien prémédité, ne réfléchissant même pas à son impulsion, il avait rassemblé ses quelques affaires dans un sac et quitté sa chambre, ne fermant même pas la porte à clef. Il s'était pressé dans les rues emplies des travailleurs matinaux, sa cape volant derrière lui et les pointes de flèches au bout de ses tresses le précédant, suspendues par sa télékinésie. Il avait retrouvé l'auberge dans laquelle il avait abandonné les aventuriers. Il avait poussé la porte et balaya la salle principale des yeux, ne parvenant pas à comprendre l'étonnement de ceux qui se tournaient vers lui.

Il avait repéré, tout au fond de la salle ceux qu'il cherchait, surpris de voir quatre personnes, lui qui pensait n'en trouver que trois, et surtout déconcerté de les voir tous de bonne humeur. Alors qu'il s'était avancé vers eux, le rire tonitruant du mage avait éclaté, ses compagnons le suivant dans son hilarité. Manni ne comprenait pas. Il avait pensé les trouver sans l'inquisiteur ou, au mieux, en train de se disputer avec celui-ci. Décidément, les relations humaines étaient difficiles à saisir. Et cela l'émerveillait de voir tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre.

Il s'approcha d'eux alors que leur allégresse devenait moins bruyante.

-Salut ! Avait-il lancé d'un air guilleret.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, Théo avec son air impassible, Grunlek avec un sourire poli qui s'élargit en le reconnaissant, Bob avec un air ravi. Quand à Shin, son visage rayonnant l'avait frappé, dépourvu de son masque et révélant une joie simple et sincère. La vue de cette peau légèrement bleuté dénudé lui fit étrangement monter le rouge aux joues et il avait senti des fourmillements parcourir ses extrémités. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade.

-Manni ! C'était exclamé Bob. Assieds-toi avec nous ! C'est sympa d'être passé nous voir avant notre départ.

-En fait, avait répondu l'elfe avec hésitation, je voudrais partir avec vous.

Les quatre aventuriers s'était entre-regardés d'un air que le botaniste avait réussi à décrypter comme de l'étonnement. Il commençait à bien comprendre les émotions simples. Ce fut Théo qui avait reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as des contactes intéressant et du travail ici. Tu risque de tout perdre en venant avec nous.

-Je ne sais pas, leur avait-il répondu, j'ai juste envie de m'en aller. J'ai envie de reprendre la route et je vous aime bien.

-Oh moi ça ne me dérange pas, avait dit le nain en souriant aimablement.

-Ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'avoir une nouvelle compagnie, avait reprit le mage, un rictus indéchiffrable aux coins des lèvres.

-C'était chouette de bosser avec toi, ça me plais que tu voyage un moment avec nous.

L'intervention enjoué du demi-élémentaire, accompagné de son sourire éblouissant, avait provoqué comme un retournement de son estomac. Comment faisait-il pour le faire réagir comme ça ? L'intervention du paladin l'avait sorti de ses brèves réflexions.

-Bon ok, tout le monde est d'accord de toute façon. Tu as un cheval ?

Manni avait acquiescé.

-Très bien, je ne sais pas où il est mais grouille-toi, on part dans une demi-heure.

* * *

L'elfe n'avait pas senti le temps passer, et une semaine plus tard, il était toujours en leur compagnie. Il les observait sans cesse. Grunlek, en plus d'être le cuisinier et l'ingénieur de la bande, était un médiateur qui savait miraculeusement bien apaiser les tensions. Sauf lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa louve, là c'était les autre qui, perturbés par sa rage, le calmaient. Il avait aussi réussi à comprendre que si Théo jouait au chef du groupe, il formait un tandem de dirigeant étonnement efficace avec le mage. Mais concernant la relation de ses deux là, jamais il n'avait aussi peu comprit quoi que ce soit. Ils semblaient tantôt ils se comportaient comme s'ils se détestaient, s'insultant copieusement, et la seconde suivante, riaient ensemble d'une blague ou se sauvaient mutuellement d'une attaque. Ils se repoussaient autant qu'ils s'attiraient. Il y avait entre eux un équilibre fascinant.

Et enfin il y avait Shinnddha. Le demi-élémentaire passait son temps à aller et venir lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient, jouant parfois l'éclaireur et le reste du temps soit sur Brasier avec Bob, soit, plus récemment, avec lui. Il était loin d'être mécontent de ce dernier point, ayant lui-même invité l'archer à monter avec lui, lorsqu'il en avait assez de supporter les disputes de Théo et du mage. Oh non il n'était pas ennuyé, mais plutôt désorienté par ce que sa simple présence provoquait en lui. Et si éveillé, il se forçait à concentrer son attention sur les autres membres du groupe, la nuit, quand on voulait bien lui confier un tour de garde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le rôdeur.

Shin avait pour habitude de s'éloigner du feu pour dormir, au contraire de ses compagnons qui se plaçaient aussi près que possible des flammes pour en tirer le plus de chaleur possible. A croire que le froid ne l'affectait pas, ce qui serait logique de la part d'un demi-élémentaire d'eau maîtrisant la glace. Son masque qu'il retirait volontiers dans la soirée retrouvait sa place au moment de se reposer. On ne voyait donc que ses paupières closes pendant son sommeil parfois interrompu par de légers spasmes. De quoi étaient faits ses rêves ? Parfois, Manni pensait qu'ils étaient agréables, les corps tout entier du rôdeur étant détendu. A d'autres moments, l'elfe se disait qu'il devait s'agir de cauchemars. Le front plissé, les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés, il s'agitait en dormant.

Décidément, pensait-il alors qu'ils se retrouvaient au bord d'une rivière, cet homme l'intriguait, bien plus encore que l'énigme des deux chefs du groupe. Il les observait depuis son rocher, effleurant l'eau de ses pieds, ne participant pas à la bataille aquatique qui se déroulait dans le lit du cours d'eau. Le demi-élémentaire avait bien évidement le dessus grâce à son affinité avec le liquide cristallin, même face à la force phénoménale du paladin. Entre les nombreux cris fusaient des rires, non moins nombreux. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait les rejoindre, ignorant si les liens d'amitié qu'il avait tissés avec eux, malgré son manque de connaissance des relations, étaient suffisants pour participer à des démonstrations comme celle-ci.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une voix légère le ramena dans le monde physique.

-Tout va bien Manni ?

Le demi-élémentaire, à qui appartenait cette voix, se tenait devant lui, plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il devait apprécier le contacte avec son élément, car l'elfe savait, pour l'avoir déjà vu de ses yeux, qu'il pouvait marcher sur l'eau, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une surface plane. Il était torse nu, ses muscles fins saillant à peine sous sa peau blême, légèrement bleutée. Son masque reposait sur les vêtements abandonnés sur la berge, ne restant sur lui qu'un caleçon. L'alchimiste pu donc détailler le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en queue de cheval basse par un lien, duquel s'étaient échappées quelques mèches. Celles-ci tombaient sur des yeux aussi vert que l'océan qu'il se souvenait avoir vu une fois dans sa vie.

Mais le plus hypnotisant dans ce visage fin, c'était sa bouche. Ses lèvre étaient bleue foncée. Mais malgré leur couleur étrange, elles semblaient douces, appelant aux caresses. Le botaniste avait envie de les effleurer de ses doigts, de poser ses propres lèvres sur elle et d'avaler le souffle qui s'en échapperait. Serait-il froid comme un vent d'hiver ? Mordant comme la bise ? Cet homme lui provoquait vraiment d'étranges pensées. Et depuis quand avait-il envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Jamais il n'avait songé à le faire, et pourtant il avait eu maintes occasions de le faire. Peut-être était-ce qu'il ne voyait presque jamais cette partie du visage chez l'archer ? Il fini par se souvenir que celui-ci attendant toujours une réponse de sa part.

-Oui oui. Je vous observe, c'est très intéressant.

Shin était au courant de sa difficulté à comprendre les relations entres les être humains – ou humanoïde – puisqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en discuter un soir où l'elfe devait monter la garde et où le rôdeur l'avait rejoint, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Ce dernier lui avait parlé des cauchemars sur son clan exterminé qui accompagnait beaucoup de ses nuits et avait réclamé en échange que l'elfe lui parle de lui. Il s'était alors confié, et étonnement, le demi-élémentaire avait fait preuve d'une grande compréhension. Il lui avait alors raconté succinctement l'histoire de chacun, et les liens qui les unissait, mais avouant ne pas tout comprendre lui-même, et particulièrement pour ce qui était de la relation entre le paladin et le mage qu'il soupçonnait d'être plus intime qu'il n'y paraissait. L'elfe avait demandé qu'il explicite un peu plus ce dernier point, mais l'archer avait refusé, étrangement, la peau visible au dessus du masque devenant inhabituellement rouge.

-Tu sais, reprit alors le rôdeur, la meilleur façon d'apprendre, c'est la pratique. Aller, viens avec nous !

-Je ne viendrais que si tu fait quelque chose pour moi, répliqua-t-il.

-Dis toujours !

-Embrasse-moi.

L'elfe vît le rôdeur écarquiller les yeux, très certainement de surprise. Mais il n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul. C'était un bon signe, pensait-il. Ils restèrent à se regarder ainsi quelques seconde qui parurent durer toute une éternité à ses yeux. Enfin le demi-élémentaire sembla sortir de sa transe et s'approcha lentement. Manni senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, ce qui l'intrigua grandement. Quel était cette sensation ? C'était étrange mais loin d'être désagréable, comme si une énergie phénoménale c'était mise à couler dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, le botaniste se pencha en avant pour aller à sa rencontre se trouvant en hauteur.

Ils eurent tout deux un temps d'hésitation à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Et si l'alchimiste ne s'était pas trompé sur le fait que l'archer expire de l'air froid, son souffle n'était pas glacial. Il était plutôt agréablement rafraîchissant, dansant sur sa peau en volutes caressantes, ses yeux fermés les lui faisant ressentir avec une acuité accrue. Tout son corps tendait à supprimer ce dernier espace les séparant, mais le rôdeur le voulait-il aussi ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus se reculer, envouté par la douceur qu'il sentait si proche. Puis deux main calleuses glissèrent sur sa nuque, sous ses tresses et le tirèrent en avant, comblant la distance les séparant.

Au contact des lèvres fraîche du demi-élémentaire, l'elfe se senti se solidifier et fondre en même temps. Il se sentait ancré sur son rocher et fantomatique comme de la brume. Il volait et tombait. Il était dans son corps mais ne l'habitait plus. Il était dans deux états contraires et avaient deux sensations opposés. En bref, ce qu'il ressentait était tout bonnement indescriptible. Passé la surprise de cet effleurement nouveau et inconnu, il senti la bouche contre la sienne commencer à se mouvoir et, par reflex, il suivit ce mouvement. S'il était du genre à vénérer un quelconque dieu, il aurait dit que ce moment était divin. A en tomber à la renverse.

A vrai dire il tombait réellement, mais en avant. Shin avait continué à le tirer tout en se laissant aller en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise les yeux toujours collé à celles de l'archer, avant de les refermer en vitesse alors qu'il tombait dans une grande gerbe d'eau. Il se débâti un instant dans l'ondée avant de refaire surface en crachotant un peu. Le rôdeur à ses coter se mis alors à rire.

-Voilà ! Maintenant t'as plus aucune excuse qui t'empêche de venir t'amuser avec nous.

Manni cligna des yeux, quelque peu pantois et la tête lui tournant légèrement. Puis il souris largement.

-Alors autant commencer tout de suite !

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur le pauvre demi-élémentaire, le faisant tomber à nouveau dans l'eau. Ayant gardé la tête à l'air libre, il tira l'archer qu'il n'avait pas lâché pour le sortir de l'eau de la rivière. Il lui laissa juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration, puis il colla à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne encore humide de sa chute. C'était si doux, si agréable, qu'il décida qu'il voulait embrasser cet homme tout les jours. Cela lui semblait trop précieux et important pour l'abandonner volontairement.

* * *

Du coter des trois autres aventuriers, ils avaient suivit les échanges de leurs deux compagnons du coin de l'œil, mine de rien et avec approbation.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Théo qui faisais semblant d'étrangler Bob.

-En même temps, dit ce dernier entre deux hoquet de rire, avec deux inadaptés sociaux, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Là, intervint Grunlek, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

-Hé je ne suis pas un inadapté social ! Répliqua le mage.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Comprenant le sous entendu, les deux meneurs rougirent en faisant mine de ne toujours rien comprendre, exaspérant autant qu'ils attendrirent le nain. Et ce dernier, s'il était heureux pour ses amis, commençait à sérieusement se sentir seul au milieu d'eux. Mais il ne désespérait pas de trouver une belle naine guerrière lors de leurs voyages.

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je mords pas et j'offre des cookies !  
_


	5. Soirée d'intégration

_Bonjour bonsoiiiiiir !  
_

 _Et oui ! Un fois de plus je me suis faite exploitée ! Mais là c'est un cas un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'une récompense à un jeu lancé sur twitter. La gagnante, qui est **Dark Linna** m'a alors réclamé un Manninddha (merci beaucoup, ce ship est vraiment trop bon), mais avec un scénarii sur lequel je n'ai absolument pas réussi à écrire. Je l'ai donc abandonné avec son accord et j'en ai trouvé un autre. Il s'agit d'un AU. Je l'ai commencé puis ... bah la même galère que d'habitude, j'ai pas eu le temps de revenir dessus. Mais maintenant je suis en vacances et j'ai occupé une grosse parti de mon trajet en train pour rentrer chez mes parents à écrire dessus et je l'ai fini (pour info j'ai fait 8h de route). Par contre j'ai très peu dormi ses dernier jours, je suis littéralement explosée. Je n'ai donc aucune idée de la qualité de ce que j'ai pondu. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout à toi Linna._

 _Bref, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Soirée d'intégration**

* * *

Trop chaud. Trop de bruit. Et définitivement trop de monde.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit totalement asocial, bien que très introverti. Mais il préférait les petites fêtes entre amis, intimistes, dans leurs studios ou en sortie dans les bars, entre eux. Mais ça c'était d'une toute autre envergure. Une soirée d'intégration. Pleins de jeunes regroupés au même endroit avec beaucoup trop d'alcool à disposition. Oh il n'avait lui-même rien contre le fait de se soûler de temps à autre, mais nul doute que nombreux seront ceux qui iraient encore bien au delà passé minuit. Les baffles crachaient de la musique techno et des remix de musiques commerciales, assourdissant tous ceux qui se déhanchaient plus ou moins bien sur l'espace dégagé à leurs pieds et qu'on avait nommé piste de danse.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Et bien parce qu'il venait d'arriver dans cette université et qu'il ne connaissait encore personne. Il était venu pour chercher d'autres étudiants qui, comme lui, n'étaient pas venu pour la fête mais pour faire connaissance. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était guère concluant. Il alla donc se chercher une boisson et pris place sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Il se promit à lui-même de déguerpir si, une fois son verre vide, il s'ennuyait toujours autant. Ce n'était, de toute façon, pas comme s'il comptait rester longtemps quand il avait décidé de venir.

Soudain, un autre étudient s'affala à coter de lui.

-Tu ne vas pas danser ?

Shin fut d'abord trop étonné pour lui répondre, se contentant de dévisager cet inconnu. Il était grand, plus que lui qui n'était pourtant pas petit. Il portait un petit bouc noir qui lui donnait un visage fin en dépit de sa mâchoire carré. Visage entourés d'une multitude de longues tresses qui lui donnait un air qu'il qualifierait de « cool ». Mais le plus hypnotisant était son regard. Les yeux de Shin accrochèrent ceux, marron, de son vis-à vis dans lequel il vit durant une fraction de seconde un reflet rouge. Il se dit que ce devait être dû aux lumières de la salle et conscient de l'avoir fixé trop longtemps, il détourna les yeux, non sans avor complété son observation en notant qu'il portait une chemise gris foncé qui le mettait fort bien en valeur.

-Non, répondit-il, je n'aime pas trop être au milieu des autres.

-Tu peux rester sur le bord et danser quand même tu sais, lui répondit l'autre.

-Oui mais … Commença Shin.

-Aller viens !

Et sur ses paroles, il prit Shin par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Shin eu juste le temps de poser son verre puis se retrouva sur la piste de danse mais à l'écart de la foule. Celui qui l'avait tiré de son coin se posta en face de lui, entre la masse des autres étudients et lui, et se mit à danser. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, il se contentait de sautiller sur place en bougeant un peu les bras en rythme. Shin qui avait à peu près le même niveau en danse se détendit un peu et bougea avec lui. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs musique ainsi, et le jeune étudient se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, laissant la musique le porter, dépensant toute l'énergie qui ignorait contenir en lui et évacuant tout ses soucis, oubliant ses peurs. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Puis l'étudient dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom lui proposa d'aller boire et Shin accepta. Ils se postèrent au bar et au moment de régler leurs consommations, l'étudient aux tresses empêcha Shin de payer.

-Je t'ai kidnappé pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui danser, je peux au moins t'offrir à boire.

Shin le remercia donc, prit sa boisson et en bu une longue rasade. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était bien amusé, mais la musique tapante du DJ commençait à l'oppresser. Et il avait trop chaud. Il avait envie de partir, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de quitter son … ami ? Pouvait-il qualifier cet étrange étudient d'ami ? Peut-être pas encore, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à se lier d'amitié avec les autres et il pressentait qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec lui. Alors il se lança.

-Écoute, j'ai trop chaud, je pense que je vais rentrer mais … ça te dis de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

-Effectivement, tu dois mourir de chaud. Tu es tout rouge.

Shin qui avait senti ses joues s'embraser au fur et à mesure qu'il formulait sa proposition, savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur. Mais à son grand soulagement – ou à sa plus grande inquiétude, il n'aurai su dire – l'autre accepta. Ils finirent leurs boissons en vitesse, et sortirent. Le froid de la nuit les fouetta après la fournaise de la boite qu'ils venaient de quitter, d'autant plus qu'aucun n'avait pris de veste pour ne pas à avoir à payer le vestiaire. Mais ils s'en accommodèrent rapidement, les températures étant encore clémentes en ce début d'automne, et commençant à marcher, ce qui les réchauffa.

-Au fait, commença Shin, comment tu t'appel ?

-Mani, et toi ?

-Shinddha. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle juste Shin.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en marchant. Shin révéla à Mani – « que c'était bon de mettre enfin un nom sur cette personne pensa Shin » ( _et l'auteur également_ ) – qu'il entrait tout juste en première année à la faculté de biologie et son ambition de devenir océanographe. Ce dernier, annonça de son coté être en deuxième année, mais n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il voudrait faire après sa licence. Ils discutèrent également de leurs passions respectives. Shin parla longuement du tir à l'arc qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il était en âge de le faire. Mani, pour sa part, disserta longuement sur les reptiles et les araignées qui aimerai élever et des trois mygales qu'il possédait déjà. Ce dernier point fit un peu frissonner Shin qui, s'il aimait les animaux en règle générale, ne se voyait pas avoir des bêtes pareilles comme compagnie.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le parc que Shin devait traverser pour rentrer chez lui. Il serait bientôt à destination mais il se rendait compte que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas hâte de retrouver la solitude de son petit logement étudient. Il se sentait simplement trop bien pour vouloir interrompre ce moment. C'était très inhabituel pour lui qui était profondément solitaire. Cela lui donnait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre, des fourmillements au bout des doigts et enfin, le cœur qui battait plus fort et le souffle court. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il en train de tomber malade ? Ce n'était pourtant pas désagréable comme sensation. Il voulait la garder encore un peu. Mais comment faire ? Il décida que dire la vérité était le plus simple.

-Ça te dirait de te poser là un moment ? Demanda-t-il en montant du doigt un banc. J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

A son grand soulagement, Mani acquiesça et ils prirent alors place sur le bois un peu pourris par l'humidité du banc. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais ils n'en étaient nullement gênés, appréciant cet instant tranquille après l'agitation de la fête. Ils savourèrent la légère brise qui vint s'enrouler dans leurs cheveux, telle une tendre caresse. Ils observèrent la maigre végétation mal entretenue du petit coin vert perdu au milieu d'une cité de bitume. Ils contemplèrent les étoiles, tout justes visibles, masquées par la pollution lumineuse des villes. Dire que c'était le lieu le plus romantique que l'on puisse trouver par ici. A cette pensée, Shin ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagine là ? Ce n'est pas un rancart. Et puis tu viens à peine de le rencontrer. Il est peut-être séduisant mais … arête de te faire des idées, il n'a certainement pas le même avis de toi »_

Et c'était vrai qu'il était séduisant avec son visage atypique. Ses tresses encadraient son visage élégamment. En comparaison, ses cheveux noirs qu'il portait longs lui semblaient ternes, tant ils étaient fins, lisses et informes. Il n'avait jamais complexé sur son physique, qu'il appréciait, bien qu'il n'ait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais à coter de Mani, il ne se trouvait étrangement pas à la hauteur. C'était idiot de se comparer à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait encore peu. Au fond de lui, il avait cette envie subite de plaire. De _lui_ plaire.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était mis à le dévisager et que Mani en faisait de même avec lui. Une sensation de malaise le pris tout à coup, embarrassé d'être surprit à le regarder avec insistance. Mais le regard de l'autre étudient captura à nouveau son attention et il ne pu détourner les yeux. Et là, à nouveau, il vit un reflet rougeâtre dans ses iris marron. Ce n'était pas effrayant, bien au contraire. Cela donnait de la chaleur à ce regard brillant et une couleur qui lui rappelait l'automne, une saison qu'il appréciait car elle annonçait la venue de l'hiver.

-Tu sais que tu as un reflet rouge dans tes yeux ?

 _« Mais quel imbécile ! Depuis quand je parle sans réfléchir ? Il va me prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre maintenant ! »_

Il était sûr d'avoir cette image d'étrange personne aux yeux des autres et s'en fichait royalement, mais il ne voulait pas voir Mani s'éloigner de lui pour ce même prétexte. L'étudient en deuxième année, surprenant le plus jeune, ne se détourna pas, ni ne s'éloigna. Bien au contraire, Shin le vit se rapprocher un peu plus. Il passa un bras derrière Shin, le posant sur le dossier du banc. Leurs jambes se touchaient presque, un minuscule centimètre les séparant encore.

-Rouge ? Questionna alors le concerné.

-Oui, balbutia Shin, de plus en plus confus, mais c'est bien, ça fait une jolie couleur avec le marron … enfin … moi j'aime bien …

Il prononça ses derniers mots en balbutiant, embarrassé par ses paroles qu'il trouvait guère éclairées et perturbé par Mani qui rapprochait doucement son visage du sien. Et au fur et à mesure de ce rapprochement, la vision du jeune étudient se réduisit jusqu'à se concentrer uniquement sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il accaparait toute son attention, tout ses sens. Il ne voyait que lui. Il sentait son odeur agréablement musquée lui parvenir. Il ne pouvait que sentir leurs cuisses à un cheveu de se toucher et la main que Mani glissait le long de sa joue jusqu'à ce que ses doigt trouvent leur place derrière son oreille, caressant quelques mèches.

-Tes yeux à toi, ils me rappellent le printemps. Ils ont la couleur des plantes qui reprennent vie et entament un nouveau cycle. Je les trouve magnifiques.

A l'écoute de ses mots, Shin eu le souffle coupé et la poitrine oppressée. Il cru qu'il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Il avait déjà reçut des compliments sur ses yeux, que tous s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient beaux. Mais les compliments de Mani résonnaient en lui bien plus fort, et lui retournaient l'estomac. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il n'était pas en train de tomber malade.

Puis toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent avec la brise. Mani s'était encore rapproché, au point de presque toucher son nez avec le sien. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent dans une danse voluptueuse, apportant à leurs narines l'odeur des alcools pris plus tôt. L'étudient en deuxième année le regardait, semblant chercher un signe de rejet. Shin ne le lui donna pas. Il était effrayé, mais il désirait sentir les lèvres de Mani sur les siennes. Il voulait découvrir la texture de ces croissants roses. Mani sembla hésiter encore une seconde, mais Shin restant totalement immobile, il se résolu à combler la distance les séparant.

Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent timidement. Un long frisson parcouru l'étudient en première année, de la tête jusqu'au bas de la colonne vertébrale. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, semblant vouloir rattraper le temps où il s'était comme arrêté. Shin leva alors la main et la posa à son tour sur la joue de Mani. D'une légère pression de la main, il l'amena à approfondir le baiser. Ils se mirent alors à bouger leurs lèvres. Les frissons de Shin s'étendirent à ses bras et ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une douceur infinie et sans retenue, ayant pour seul témoin la brise qui les enveloppa d'un cocon frais.

Après un temps indéfini, ils finirent par rompre le baiser et se séparer l'un de l'autre. Essoufflés, ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer sans rien dire, leurs corps et leurs yeux parlant suffisamment d'eux même. Puis Mani reprit la parole d'une voix infiniment douce.

-On se revoie à la fac ?

Shin ne pu qu'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mani se leva après lui avoir légèrement pressé la main. Il s'éloigna sous le regard encore hébété de Shin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il disparu que ce dernier eu la présence d'esprit de se lever à son tour et de se traîner jusqu'à son studio. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas comment il y était parvenu, et ne reprit un semblant de conscience qu'une fois allongé sur son lit. Il tremblait comme prit de fiève et son estomac s'amusait à faire des loopings dans son ventre. On aurait pu croire qu'il était malade.

 _« Mais je sais que c'est faux. »_ Se dit-il en portant une main à ses lèvres.

Non. Il n'était pas tombé malade.

Il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

 _Voilà !  
_

 _Et avant de partir, n'oubliez pas que vos retours sont ma seule rémunération et une motivation de fou furieux._

 _Je vous aime !_


	6. Bisou

_Bonjour bonsor !_

 _Ouiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai enfin fini cet OS ! Alors que je vous explique : il s'agit d'une fic inspiré d'un dessin de TheLardon alias la licorne la plus pipou du twitter game. Du coup c'est un cadeau un peu particulier parce que cette personne adorable n'arrête pas de dessiner ma tronche de manière trop adorable. Il était donc largement temps que je lui rende la pareil._

 _Voilà j'espère donc qu ce texte vous plaira et surtout à toi adorable dessinatrice (et talentueuse pour ne rien gâcher)._

* * *

 **Manninddha Bisous**

* * *

Une morsure, qui libère une douce odeur et un jus sucrée. Les yeux fermés, Shin savoura la bouché qu'il venait d'arracher à sa pomme. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas gouté son fruit favori, alors il en profitait. Tout en cet instant n'était que douceur. La saveur du fruit sur sa langue, le vent sur son visage dégagé de son masque et les rayons dorés d'un soleil d'automne. C'était un instant suspendu, apaisant. Une accalmie dans leurs péripéties continuelles. En somme un moment presque parfait. Presque. Mais le jeune archer avait appris à ne pas trop en demander à la vie et à profiter de chaque instant comme celui-ci. D'autant plus que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, son moral jouait aux montagnes russes, étant au top pour descendre dans les abysses l'heure suivante.

De là où il se trouvait, sur un muret, il voyait des enfants jouer à chat autour du puits – il en avait des frissons – de la bourgade où les aventuriers faisaient une brève halte. Ils avaient cédé à l'envie du mage de se reposer une journée après leur dernière quête particulièrement épuisante. Chacun vaquait alors à ses occupations. Théo faisais réparer son armure par le forgeron du coin et s'occupait de Lumière. Bob déchiffrait un grimoire trouvé lors de leur dernière aventure, quand il ne draguait pas les demoiselles de la ville. Grunlek donnait un coup de main à l'auberge en échange d'une ristourne sur leur note de séjour. Et lui s'ennuyait.

Il avait bien tenté de se rendre utile à l'auberge comme son compagnon ingénieur, mais, la tête ailleurs et maladroit, il avait cassé une pile entière d'assiettes. Il s'était fait virer de la cuisine par l'aubergiste furieux sous le regard moitié moqueur, moitié compatissant du nain. Pour ne pas être totalement inefficace, il se chargea de chercher et acheter les provisions et matériaux dont le groupe aurait besoin pour leurs prochaines pérégrinations. Mais cela ne lui pris guère plus que la matinée. Alors il s'était pris une pomme et avait décidé de s'installer à l'extérieur.

Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas allé s'isoler dans la forêt à coter ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rester ainsi, dans la ville, près des gens. En plus les arbres étaient magnifique en cette période, paré de couleurs flamboyantes et n'ayant pas encore perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il était timide et pudique sur ses sentiments, mais pas aveugle. Il se sentait seul. Même avec ses compagnons, les plus proches amis qu'il ait jamais eus, même en plein milieu d'une foule. Il se sentait seul. Curieux pour quelqu'un de foncièrement solitaire n'est-ce pas ? Et il détestait cette sensation de manque, celle qui donnait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé une part de lui. Il le détestait de lui faire ressentir ce vide en lui.

« Le ». Oui « le ». Car il connaissait la personne responsable de cela. Il était apparu comme ça dans sa vie l'air de rien. Il ne devait que passer. Ce ne devait être que transitoire. Tous dans le groupe l'avait apprécié malgré son étrangeté et le double jeu qu'il avait joué. Mani. Mani le double. L'elfe botaniste. Un type un peu naïf et guère éclairé sur les relations, mais toujours enjoué et curieusement intelligent. Quelqu'un de touchant et d'attachant en somme. Même Shin qui s'attachait peu aux autres c'était vite lié à lui. Même ses actuels compagnons de voyage ne l'avaient pas apprivoisé aussi vite.

Puis ils s'étaient apprêtés à partir de Castelblanc et Shin avait classé cette période dans ses bons souvenirs. Parmi les meilleurs certes, mais souvenir quand même. Sauf qu'il était revenu. Il voulait prendre la route avec eux. Et personne n'était contre. Alors il était venu. Il les avait bel et bien accompagnés pendant un bon moment. Shin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de cet elfe si intriguant. Il était même allé le voir pendant son tour de garde un soir où ses vieux cauchemars lui barraient l'accès au sommeil. Il pensait simplement s'occuper en lui tenant compagnie, l'elfe ayant toujours respecté son désir de paix et de silence. Et ils étaient bel et bien restés silencieux côte à cote, durant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que l'elfe prenne la parole.

 _« -Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_

 _-Je fais des mauvais rêves._

 _-Tu en fais souvent ?_

 _-De moins en moins._

 _-Je peux te demander quels sont tes cauchemars ?_

 _-Seuls les bons amis peuvent demander ça._

 _-Je ne suis pas ton ami ?_

 _-Bien sûr que si Mani._

 _-Mais tu ne veux pas en parler._

 _-Seulement si tu me dis quelque chose d'important sur toi en échange._

 _-Tope là ! »_

Et ils avaient parlé. Longtemps, débordant sur la tranche de garde de Théo. Shin s'était confié sur les rêves de sa famille et son clan périssant de diverses manières – n'étant pas présent lors du massacre, son imagination lui montait le pire. Mani de son coté lui avait parlé de sa difficulté à comprendre les interactions sociales. Il avait les notions basiques de familles, d'amis et de couples, mais toutes les nuances qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elles le dépassaient. Et ils s'étaient comprit. Aussi différents qu'ils étaient, ils se comprenaient.

Ce sentiment d'être pleinement accepté, les avait tant rapprochés que l'elfe n'avait pas été le seul à ne pas saisir la nature de leur lien. Ils étaient bien ensemble, indéniablement. Les moments passé dans un silence paisible leur donnait une sensation de bien-être total. Mais ils ressentaient aussi une grande fébrilité en présence l'un de l'autre, une espèce d'attirance retenue. Et un grand vide depuis que l'elfe avait dû quitter le groupe temporairement.

Le ventre noué, Shin regarda sa pomme à moitié mangée. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de la finir. Il avait ces étranges sensations au niveau de l'estomac, celles que l'on décrivait comme des papillons. Il posa la pomme entamée sur le muet à coter de lui et remit son masque. Il était perturbé de ressentir à nouveau ces sensations. Il ne les avait plus ressentis depuis … très longtemps. Depuis qu'il n'avait retrouvé que des ruines et cadavres en lieu et place de son village et son clan. Et voilà que débarquait cet elfe étrange.

-Shin !

Le demi-élémentaire releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, croyant avoir imaginé la voix qui l'avait prononcé. Mais non il était bien là à quelque pas de lui. La stupeur figea l'archer suffisamment longtemps pour que le botaniste comble presque toute la distance les séparant. Le rôdeur mis pied à terre au moment où le télékinéstiste arrivait sur lui.

-Mani ? Tu es revenu ?

L'archer ne cacha même pas sa joie de le revoir. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il cru que ses cotes se romprait sous la force des coups. Toute trace de peine avait disparue. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même. Alors qu'il allait se décoller du muret, il fut pressé contre celui-ci par le corps de l'elfe.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je vous retrouverais !

L'alchimiste approcha son visage de celui de l'archer, caressant du bout du nez les pommettes de ce dernier, apparaissant juste au dessus du masque. Ce contact léger et extrêmement tendre donnait un délicieux vertige au bleu qui se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sentiments que ce geste éveillait en lui. Il s'accrocha aux briques derrière lui, essayant vainement de réduire la sensation de chute libre.

-Fais un bisou, murmura Mani tout en continuant ses caresses tendres sur la peau bleuté

Shin reprit vaguement ses esprits, assemblant difficilement des mots pour lui répondre.

-Mani … une seconde que j'enlève mon masque …

-Un bisous, le coupa l'elfe d'un ton joueur en se mettant a embrasser toute partie du visage de son amant qui n'était pas cachée.

L'archer senti l'univers entier se contracter et se réduire à cet homme devant lui. Mais de quoi d'autre avait il besoin ? Rien. Mani seul suffisait à son existence. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Alors il trouva la force de jeter au loin son masque, cette barrière insupportable qui les séparait. Et quand leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, il cru bien que le monde venait d'exposer.

* * *

 _Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?  
_


	7. Le Parapluie

_Bonjour bonsoir (même si c'est franchement bonsoir au moment où je poste)  
_

 _On se retrouve pour, une fois de plus un scénario Thélthazar de, je vous le donne en mille, notre chère **Sunwings**! Voilà j'espère que ça te plaira à toi et à vous aussi !_

 _J'ai pas grand chose de plus à vous dire alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Parapluie**

-Merde ! Je savais que j'aurai dû prendre mon parapluie.

Bob, qui s'apprêtait à partir de chez Théo, regardait d'un air sombre à travers la fenêtre la pluie tomber de plus en plus fort. Il était désappointé d'avoir oublié le précieux objet en partant. Mais quand il s'en était rendu compte, il était trop tard. Faire demi-tour pour le récupérer lui aurai fait rater son bus et il n'en passait que toute les demi-heures. Il était hors de question pour lui d'arriver en retard chez son ami. Chaque minute passée en sa compagnie était précieuse.

-C'est pas quelques gouttes qui vont te tuer, répliqua alors ledit ami.

Ce dernier était en train de ranger la console sur laquelle ils avaient passé la soirée. C'était, avec regarder des films, une de leurs activités favorites quand ils se retrouvaient. Ils s'affalaient sur le canapé de Théo et au cours de la soirée, finissaient affalés l'un sur l'autre. Tout deux cherchaient sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ces contactes, puis lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient inévitablement collés l'un à l'autre, ou Bob dans les bras de Théo, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher le mélange de gène et de bien-être que ces rapprochements provoquaient en eux. Pour l'heure, Bob ne devait plus tarder s'il voulait attraper le dernier bus, et se lamentait de devoir subir les assauts d'une pluie glaciale.

-Non mais attends ! Répliqua ce dernier. Tu veux que je choppe la crève ou quoi ? C'est le genre de truc qui me fait tomber malade à tous les coups !

-T'es vraiment une chochotte, répondit Théo. T'as qu'à prendre mon parapluie, je m'en sers jamais de toute façon.

-Mauvaise idée, dit Bob en secouant la tête. Si je te le prends je vais oublier de te le rendre.

-Et alors ? Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en servais jamais.

-Alors moi ça me gène. J'aime pas prendre des affaires aux gens.

-T'es vraiment un mec chiant en fait ! Théo se tu une seconde finissant de ranger en réfléchissant. Dans ce cas j'ai plus qu'a t'accompagner jusqu'à ton arrêt. Et tu arrête de râler, reprit-il en voyant Bob sur le point de protester, on fait comme ça un point c'est tout.

Les deux hommes se préparèrent alors à sortir, enfilant leurs chaussures et mettant leurs manteaux. Théo attrapa son parapluie, rangé dans un coin de son appartement et fit signe à son ami de sortir avant lui, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils sortirent dans la rue et Théo s'empressa d'ouvrir le parapluie, le plaçant entre eux deux, et même un peu plus vers son ami, s'en fichant de recevoir de l'eau sur lui.

-Voilà princesse ! Dit Théo. T'es content ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Bob. Mais oui. Merci.

Se dernier, en parlant, s'était rapproché de son ami pour être le plus protégé de l'ondée et, sans avoir vraiment pensé à son geste, placé sa main sur son bras. Tout deux, lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte rougirent et évitèrent de se regarder fixant le trottoir devant eux, embarrassés mais aussi stupidement heureux de ce petit rien. Il était tard, c'était donc la nuit noire, tout juste tenue en respect par les lampadaires allumés. La lumière orange qu'ils projetaient se reflétait sur le goudron mouillé, donnant au paysage un air aussi triste que monotone. Gris, noir et orange se confondait dans une bouillie inexpressive. Le léger crachin observé par le brun depuis l'appartement se transformait petit à petit en une véritable averse. Leurs chaussures les protégeaient encore de l'humidité, mais il y avait fort à parier que ce ne serait plus très longtemps le cas.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'arrêt de bus qui ne comportait pas d'abri, seulement un panneau. Ils se mirent alors à attendre, serrés sous le parapluie. Bob se mit rapidement à trembler, ses chaussures commençant à prendre l'eau. Il rabattit sur lui les pans de sa veste longue qu'il ne fermait jamais par coquetterie et souffla dans ses mains. Entre deux souffles, il parvint à grommeler.

-Saloperie d'hiver de mes couilles !

-C'est pas possible d'être frileux à ce point, ricana Théo.

-Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu es frigorifié, répliqua Bob, la mine légèrement boudeuse.

Mine qui se transforma en étonnement quand Théo passa sa main libre dans son dos et le frotta vigoureusement. L'homme aux cheveux noir répondit un laconique « non ». La surprise fit se tourner Bob vers son ami, la pression exercé dans son dos le collant presque à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La main de Théo dans le dos de Bob se figea tout comme le temps. Perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, les iris marron et bleu s'observèrent avec stupeur. Englués dans un cocon d'intimité, ils n'osaient briser celui-ci, que ce soit en se reculant ou s'approchant encore. Tout ce qui n'était pas dans cette bulle n'existait plus, tandis qu'ils étaient pleinement conscient du corps, ô tant désiré, se trouvant à la fois si proche et si inaccessible.

Alors que Bob reprenait juste assez ses esprits pour envisager de bouger, un violant coup de vent souleva le parapluie, envoyant en arrière le bras de Théo. La pluie fouetta Bob de ses doigts glacé, s'infiltrant jusque dans sa nuque, coulant en traînées glaciales. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne les sentait même pas. Il regardait Théo se débattre en pestant avec le parapluie pour le remettre d'aplomb malgré que les baleines soit toute tordues. Il senti au fond de lui une immense déception. Il savait que son mouvement avorté l'aurai amené en avant, l'aurai poussé un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Il pourrait réessayer mais l'appréhension lui rongeait les entrailles, se disputant la suprématie de ses émotions avec celle qui lui faisait battre le cœur d'un rythme bien trop rapide, lui retournait l'estomac et changeait ses jambes en coton. Il avait encore sur la bouche le goût du souffle de son ami et dans le dos, la sensation fantomatique de la pression d'une main.

-Théo, dit-il simplement.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le parapluie défoncé presque replié dans une main. Il voulu répondre à l'appel mais la proximité rétablie par Bob qui s'était avancé l'empêcha de répondre. Il senti ce dernier lui retirer l'objet cassé des mains et l'entendit tomber à terre dans le déluge toujours plus fort sans le voir les yeux rivé sur le regard marron dégageant une intensité telle qu'il senti sa cage thoracique se compresser. Bob avança encore et l'air refusa d'entrer dans ses poumons. Il senti ses doigts, trempés de pluie mais néanmoins chauds, se glisser sur une joue et sa nuque. Ses propres mains se mirent à trembler alors que Bob, hésitant, se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Ce fut se dernier geste qui libéra les entraves qui bloquaient ses bras sur ses coté. Une de ses mains retrouva sa place dans le dos de son ami tandis que l'autre montait se mêler aux cheveux bruns trempés de pluie. Il attira Bob à lui, comblant les derniers millimètres qui les séparait. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'ils en avaient envie. Hébété de finalement se toucher ainsi, ils ne bougèrent pas durant une infinie seconde. Puis leurs lèvres, se réchauffant au contacte de leurs jumelles, se murent en un baiser lent. Elles s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent. Les respirations reprirent et les souffles se mêlèrent, quand les bouches daignaient se séparer un court instant. Puis se fut aux bras et aux mains de reprendre vie, pressant l'être aimé pour l'attirer toujours plus près, les doigts de Bob s'agrippant à la tignasse sombre tandis que les mains de Théo se glissèrent sous le manteau ouvert. De longs frissons les prirent mais ni le froid ni la pluie oubliée n'en étaient responsables. Une vague de bien-être les parcourra de la tête aux pieds quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent brièvement.

Finalement, ils décolèrent leur visages, se regardant avec un sourire niais, et pourtant remplit de tant de tendresse. Bob regarda alors par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

-Je crois que je viens de rater mon bus, dit-il.

Il avait entendu celui-ci passer à coter d'eux pendant qu'il embrassait Théo sans y faire attention. Bon sang ! Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils peinaient tout deux à s'en rendre compte. Il reporta son attention sur lui qui s'empressa de reprendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser plus court mais non moins intense. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort, comme s'ils cherchaient à rejoindre leur compère si proche.

-Reste.

Ce n'était qu'un petit mot, soufflé contre les lèvres du brun. Un petit mot, qui eu le pouvoir de stopper son organe battant pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne avec vigueur son rythme frénétique. Un petit mot, qui bloqua sa respiration, le réduisant à répondre d'un hochement de tête. Toujours étroitement enlacé ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore avant de consentir à se séparer pour retrouver le confort de l'appartement quitté un peu plus tôt.

Et derrière eux, ils laissèrent, à terre, le parapluie brisé, accessoire oublié de ce début et fin d'histoire.

* * *

 _Voilà !  
_

 _Une petite review ? :)_


End file.
